Sexy
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel quiere ser sexy para Dean pero quizás no sea tan buena idea tener a Gabriel, Balthazar y Lucifer como posibles mentores.


**Titulo**: Sexy.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, insinuación de SamxGabriel y LuciferxBalthazar. .

**Rating**: k

**Género:** Romance, humor.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Castiel quiere ser sexy para Dean pero quizás no sea tan buena idea tener a Gabriel, Balthazar y Lucifer como posibles mentores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel observaba a su protegido que se encontraba dormido sobre la cama después de la sesión de sexo que tuvieron hace unos minutos. Pronto cumplirían dos meses juntos como pareja y cada día junto al rubio era fantástico y fue por eso pensó darle un regalo especial. Varias veces, cuando iban a bares por la noche junto con Sam, Gabriel y Balthazar, sus hermanos mayores lo molestaban debido a su casi inexistente "sensualidad" y su habitual cara de póker que no era nada coqueta. Fue así como se le ocurrió el regalo perfecto para el menor pero necesitaría algo de ayuda especializada en el tema.

La primera persona a quien fue a pedir ayudar para su problemita de ser sexy, fue a Gabriel. No era ningún secreto para él o para otras personas (incluido Dean) que el arcángel le tenía ganas al Winchester menor y al parecer era algo mutuo pero ninguno había hecho el primer movimiento todavía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?- preguntó el bromista con un dulce en la mano mientras miraba la televisión.

-Quería hablar contigo, ¿Dónde está, Sam?

-Salió a comprar la cena y prometió que me traería unos dulces porque me he portado bien. Soy tan buen chico que le daré uno muy especial para que lo pruebe- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Eh?- el menor entrecerró los ojos.

-Olvídalo, ¿Qué quieres, Cas? Deberías estar con tu gato idiota, dándole tartas y mimándolo en la cama.

-Dean está descansando después de que nosotros.

-Quieto ahí vaquero, no quiero saber las guarradas que haces con tu parejita, ahórrame la imagen mental por favor- el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿En qué, Cas?

-Verás, pronto cumpliremos dos meses con Dean y quería darle una sorpresa, así que necesito que me enseñes a ser sexy.

-¿Quieres ser sexy?- preguntó el arcángel con cierta sorpresa y se acercó serio- A ver, muéstrame tu cara más sexy.

El ángel no tenía idea de que hacer, así que simplemente le mantuvo la mirada durante varios segundos hasta que recordó sus lecturas previas sobre el tema e intentó hacer lo que Gabriel le pedía. Definitivamente algo iba mal porque el arcángel comenzó a reírse con tantas ganas que terminó tumbándose sobre la cama y casi llorando.

-Jajajajaja, Dios, esto es épico- dijo entre carcajadas- Tienes que estar bromeando, Jajajaja, esa no puede ser tu cara sexy, Jajajaja, parece que estuvieras con estreñimiento, Jajajajaja.

-¿Eh?

-Jajajaja- se sentó al borde de la cama intentando calmarse- Vale, vale, ya entendí tu problemita.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o te seguirás burlando de mí?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te enojes, Cas pero debes admitir que fue divertido, si vieras la cara que colocaste.

-Gabriel.

-Ok, te ayudaré hermanito, para que nunca digas que no hice algo lindo por ti- el moreno asintió acercándose- Verás, mi pequeño Cas, no hay nada mejor para ser sexy que esto- hizo aparecer un chocolate en su mano y el menor lo tomó-Quiero que hagas lo siguiente con tu gato idiota.

* * *

Castiel apareció en el cuarto luego de recibir las indicaciones precisas y detalladas de cómo proceder con el chocolate para ser sexy. Buscó con la mirada a su pareja, quien salió del baño unos segundos después secándose el cabello con una toalla y con el torso descubierto.

-¿En dónde estabas, Cas?- preguntó curioso- Pensé que te quedaría conmigo.

-Tenía algo que hacer- respondió vagamente y sacó el chocolate que le dio su hermano mayor.

-¿Y eso? Pensé que no comías.

-Ahora sí- respondió quitando el envoltorio.

-Mientras no te vuelvas un adicto como ese idiota de Gabe, está bien.

El moreno se llevó el dulce a la boca mientras mantenía la mirada en su protegido, quien había tirado la toalla sobre la cama. Siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones del bromista y comenzó a lamer el chocolate con cierta lentitud.

-Cas…

Al parecer estaba funcionando, ya que el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima pero entonces cometió un error garrafal y cuando el menor se inclinó para sacar una camiseta limpia de su bolso, se quedó observando ese perfecto trasero antes de que se levantara de nuevo. Sin duda le encantaba toda esa anatomía y deseaba demasiado volver a tomarlo.

-¡Cas!- le gritó su pareja.

-¿Qué?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Dios, realmente puedes ser un niño a veces.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te han enseñado que se come con la boca y no con la mejilla?

En ese momento reparó que su distracción con ese encantador cuerpo, había hecho que se desparramara todo el chocolate por la mejilla derecha y en su mano. Dean se acercó riendo antes de tomarlo por la cintura.

-Siempre he querido un angelito de chocolate.

-Dean…

-Seguro que sabe increíble.

Castiel no alcanzó a contestar cuando ya tenía al cazador encima, lamiéndole el chocolate con tal sensualidad que ambos terminaron desnudos sobre la cama en cosa de segundos.

* * *

El ángel estaba muy molesto porque su plan para ser más sexy no daba resultados y hasta el momento solo consiguió quedar como un idiota frente a Dean por estamparse el chocolate contra la mejilla. Lo único bueno de todo fue que terminaron teniendo una apasionada sesión de sexo que disfrutó mucho.

-Hey Cassie, ¿me llamaste?- preguntó su hermano mayor apareciendo frente a él.

-Sí, necesito tu ayuda, Balthazar.

-Claro, dime que necesitas- respondió curioso.

-Ayúdame a ser sexy.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a ser sexy?- interrogó con sorpresa.

-Sí.

-Vaya, es un pedido muy inusual de tu parte pero yo feliz de que comiences a entrenar tu sex-appeal. -¿Mi qué?

-Más sexy- aclaró el mayor y asintió- Lo sabía, por fin serás mi compañero de juerga, lo pasaremos muy bien y el mono lampiño no se tiene por qué enterar- le rodeó los hombros con un brazo- Te llevaré a un bar exótico que te encantará, Cassie.

-Quiero ser sexy para Dean- respondió apartándose de él- No me interesa ir de juerga contigo.

-¿Por ese mono idiota? Por favor, Cassie, te mereces algo mucho, mucho mejor.

-¿Me ayudarás o no?

El ángel rebelde se cruzó de brazos y parecía listo para negarse pero entonces lo miró de un modo raro antes de sonreír de una forma que no comprendió pero lucía algo peligroso. Balthazar volvió a arrimarse a él para rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

-Sí te ayudaré, mi pequeño Cassie.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tú solo confía en tu hermanito mayor, yo te enseñaré a ser sexy para el mono idiota, quiero decir para Dean, esto es lo que harás…

* * *

Castiel apareció en la habitación observando a su querido rubito que dormía sobre la cama. Se subió a gatas sobre él para darle un besito en el cuello y haciendo todo lo que el ángel rebelde le dijo. Escuchó el ronroneo de su pareja antes de que abriera los ojos.

-Mmm, Cas.

-Te amo, Dean, tengo algo especial para ti

-¿Eh?

-Mira.

Balthazar le había dicho que no había nada más sexy que un striptease, así que se inclinó lamiendo el cuello del menor y le colocó unos audífonos.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó el cazador algo adormilado.

-Es una sorpresa, ahora mírame.

Ni él sabía por qué debía colocarle unos audífonos pero según su hermano mayor eso funcionaría a las mil maravillas. Se levantó quedando frente a la cama y chasqueó los dedos para que Dean escuchara la canción que le recomendó Balthazar. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa del modo que le dijo el mayor, tomándose su tiempo y con calma. Estaba por desabrochar su pantalón cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

-¿Dean?- se acercó a la cama con la camisa a medio desabotonar- ¿Gatito?

Se inclinó un poco y escuchó sus suaves ronquidos que indicaban que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Castiel entrecerró los ojos y le quitó los audífonos para escuchar la música.

-¿Una canción de cuna?

Gruñó bajito para aparecer frente a Balthazar y contarle lo ocurrido antes de pedirle explicaciones. El ángel rebelde se carcajeaba de lo lindo mientras se burlaba de su querido rubito. Estuvo a punto de acuchillarlo ahí mismo pero entonces alguien inesperado apareció.

-Veo que se divierten.

-Lucy- dijo Balthazar quedándose en silencio- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tardaste en regresar y ahora veo por qué, así que estás burlándote del pequeño Cas y Dean.

-Yo…

-Eres una perra mala- chasqueó los dedos para atarlo- Yo me aseguraré de castigarte, Balthy.

-¡Ayúdame Cassie!- el ángel caído lo hizo desaparecer de ahí.

-¿Dónde está?

-Esperándome en una cómoda cama con sabanas de seda- esbozó una traviesa sonrisa- No pude evitar escuchar que necesitas ayuda con tu problemita.

-Eso…

-Yo puedo ayudarte, lo que sea que te haya dicho Balthy, no le hagas caso, yo soy un excelente mentor para enseñarte a explotar tu lado sexy, ¿Qué dices? Con mis consejos, tendrás al rubito suplicándote de rodillas.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó interesado y el mayor asintió- Está bien, por favor enséñame a ser sexy.

-Será un placer.

* * *

Castiel subió a la cama a gatas para darle un posesivo beso a su pareja antes de levantarse mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Había prestado mucha atención para seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de Lucifer.

-Cas…- murmuró adormilado el rubio para sentarse en la cama y frotarse los ojos- Hola angelito… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó observándolo unos segundos- ¿Qué haces con ese látigo?

-Levántate perra, te quiero de rodillas.

-¿Qué?- el cazador se levantó desconcertado- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-No me hagas repetirlo, perra y haz lo que te ordeno.

Dean entrecerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos en esa pose de "Exijo una explicación ahora". El ángel estaba dispuesto a dársela pero recordó las palabras del ángel caído y chasqueó los dedos para atar las manos del menor tras la espalda antes de dejarlo de rodillas.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Cas?- preguntó forcejeando- Suéltame en este mismo instante o me enfadaré.

-Cállate, perra, no te he dado permiso para hablar- respondió con voz firme y lo rodeó antes de darle un latigazo en la espalda.

-¡Cas!- gritó irritado- ¡Suéltame en este puto instante o te enteraras de quien soy!

-No te hagas la difícil, perra, sé que te encanta que te azote.

-¡Ya basta!

-Hoy vas a ser mi perra y más te vale hacer todo lo que te ordene.

-¡Libérame, idiota!- gritó al sentir el siguiente azote- ¡Castiel basta!- ordenó serio.

-Pero Dean.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Libérame ahora o te juro que te mando de regreso al cielo!- al moreno no le quedó más opción que liberarlo y lo miró con confusión- ¿Qué demonios pretendías, bastardo?- siseó frotándose la espalda con una mano- Eso me dolió, idiota.

-Lucifer dijo que sería placentero así.

-¿Qué?- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y qué hacías tú con ese hijo de puta?

Al ángel no le quedó más alternativa que explicarle todo lo ocurrido, la sorpresa que quería darle explotando su lado sexy, los consejos de Gabriel, los malintencionados de Balthazar y los pervertidos de Lucifer.

-Y dijo que después de tenerte suplicando como una perra, tenía que.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó cubriéndole la boca con su mano- Una palabra más de ese hijo de puta sádico y te mando a volar- el moreno asintió.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Mmm- el rubio lo miró de reojo antes de sonreír- Dios, Cas, ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo?- lo abrazó riéndose- Ahora entiendo lo raro que has estado.

-Lo siento, Dean, solo quería ser sexy para ti- el cazador lo tomó por las mejillas.

-¿Y quien dice que no lo eres?

-¿Eh? Pero… yo no soy como tú, Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar o Lucifer, ustedes si tienen sex-appeal.

-No quiero ni saber cómo has aprendido esa palabra- suspiró bajito antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Dean.

-¿No lo sabes, Cas? A mí me parece increíblemente sexy que seas tan ingenuo e inocentón.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó en un pequeño puchero.

-Eres adorable- le dio un apasionado beso y le tomó la mano para llevarla a su entrepierna- Mira como me provocas cuando eres tan jodidamente santurrón, Cas.

-Dean.

-Cama.

El rubio lo desnudó con prisas para luego empujarlo a la cama. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa tomándolo por las mejillas y le dio un posesivo beso. Ya no necesitaría que le enseñaran a ser sexy, porque tenía muy claro cuánto disfrutaba Dean con su forma de ser tan inocentona e ingenua.


End file.
